Woven In The Stars
by lokidattheopera
Summary: Audrey has known only suffering her whole life. When she runs into Mikaela again, her life turns upside down as she is thrown into a dangerous battle for the Allspark shard, all the while gaining the attention and unlikely help of a certain Decepticon. Movieverse. Rated M for language and later chapters. Story to undergo re-write.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**Hey all! So, this is my first story, so please be kind! The reason the story is rated M is because there will be a sexual situation involving my OC later on. I had been wanting to do this kind of story for a while now and the inspiration comes from Strawberrytop007. My OC, Audrey, is a tough cookie, bad ass kind of girl (she's also kind of a hipster), but there's some things from her past that do get to her sometimes. I'll reveal more of her backstory as the story goes on. I have two more OCs in the story as well: Rachel Smith and Logan Richards. **

**Rachel is Audrey's caretaker, if you guys couldn't tell.**

**Now that that's taken care of, I really hope you enjoy this story.**

**Audrey Davis, Rachel Davidson, and Logan Richards belong to me, so don't use without my permission!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any way. Any references to books, movies, tv shows is strictly for story purposes. This fic is just for fun. I also do not own songs mentioned in this fic and I am making no money from this. At all.**

**Disclaimer #2: The Guardianship term/concept (the Guardian and the Charge) I borrowed from SouthernImagineer and haloangel1 on DeviantArt. Seriously, go check out the concept, it's really detailed. :D It's called "Guardianship: A Study" on DA.**

**(~*~) **

"Hey, you want me to keep reading this to you or what?"

The young woman slowly opened her eyes, revealing gentle golden orbs. Her eyes wandered up to a pair of pale blue eyes staring back at her. She remembered that her head was on the other woman's thighs.

"Um, what were you reading again?" She smiled, guilt obvious on her features.

"Really, Audrey?" The other woman raised an eyebrow. "You asked me to read you The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen."

"Oh, yea." Audrey slowly raised herself to a sitting position. The grass underneath her hands felt cool and the wind softly caressed her light brown hair, her curls slightly bouncing.

The other woman gently put the book down and carefully pulled her knees up to her chest. She lay back against the tree and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt the wind glide over her bare arms and it was a celestial sensation. She had been sitting on the hill with Audrey's head on her legs for the past hour and her body was screaming for relief.

Audrey stared out into the distance, her soft brown eyes illuminated by the fading sunlight. She slowly raised her hand to her left cheek and gently touched the large scar that marked her porcelain skin. She sighed and turned to face the woman.

"Rachel?"

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Audrey from her spot under the tree.

"Yeah?"

Audrey looked at Rachel with a childlike innocence before she spoke. "Can you read the last part of the story? Please?"

Rachel looked at her a long moment before she smiled and picked the book up. She patted the spot next to her. "Come on."

Audrey smiled and crawled over next to Rachel. Once she settled herself in, she laid her head on her shoulder.

(*)

Rachel read the last sentence, slowly closed the book, and looked at the younger woman. "Happy?"

Audrey looked at Rachel with her doe eyes and nodded, smiling.

Rachel smiled, her pale blue eyes shinin. "Ok, let's go home."

Both women got up and made their way down the hill, leaving the fading sun behind.

(*)

"Hey, Audrey?"

Audrey looked up from her book and looked at Rachel from her bed. It had been a few hours since they came back from the park and back to Rachel's apartment. It was small, only consisting of one bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen. But, it was still cozy. And it was home.

"Yeah, what is it?" Audrey put down her book as she watched Rachel make her way from the doorway to the bed and gently sit on it. Rachel's eyes were full of determination and...

Worry?

"Honey...I think you should go back to school."

Audrey's eyes immediately filled with fear. She had constantly switched schools when she was younger because of all the fights she had gotten into. The kids would mostly pick on her because she liked "nerdy" things like Lord of the Rings, showtunes, classical music. But, she would almost always get picked on everyday, resulting in tears and blood at the end of the day.

"N-no, Rachel. Please." Audrey stammered and it sounded as if she was going to have a panic attack. Rachel quickly but gently held Audrey's hand in hers. This was going to be tough.

"Audrey, you're supposed to be a Senior in high school already. You can't keep running from this forever."

"If I go back, the same thing will happen again, I just know it." Audrey's throat felt tight.

Rachel felt a pang of guilt for doing this. She knew what this girl had been through, but being the optimist she was, she thought that times had changed.

"I just want you to get into a college and have a better life." Audrey could tell Rachel was taking on that motherly tone. She closed her eyes tight, trying to hold back the tears that were forming and to block out those painful memories.

"Maybe you can hang out with that girl. What was her name again?"

"Mikaela? I don't think she would want to hang out with the freak." Audrey hadn't spoken to Mikaela since the last time she was in school, which was three years ago. They had been somewhat close as Freshman, having taken the same science class together, but it ended when Audrey had gotten into a fight with another girl, which resulted in a black eye and a busted lip. And suspension.

After that incident, Rachel had pulled her out of school and she hadn't spoken to Mikaela since. Audrey sighed. She sure missed that grease monkey.

Rachel spoke after a long moment. "Don't say that, sweetie. Remember, you're a strong willed girl and you're a tough cookie. Maybe times have changed. Just think about it, ok?"

Audrey looked at Rachel a long moment before she gave her answer. "Ok."

Rachel smiled before she leaned in and gave Audrey a kiss on the forehead. She got up from the bed and went to the closet, pulling out a pair of light blue scrubs. "Audrey, I have to go into work tonight and I probably won't be back till five a.m. You think you can handle not burning down the apartment?" Rachel laughed lightly.

Audrey raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Whatever you say. No promises, though."

(*)

The darkness seemed never-ending.

Audrey stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. Sleep would just not come to her.

Rachel had left for work at around midnight and Audrey had been in bed for only two hours. She turned her head to look at the red digits on the nightstand.

2:45 a.m

Audrey sighed and got out of bed. She grabbed her sweater that was on a chair and put on her sneakers. Maybe a bit of fresh air would do her good and to help make up her mind on the situation at hand.

She went to the single window in the room and climbed out of it. Now was the tedious task of climbing down the fire escape without injuring herself. She slowly climbed down the moist bars for fear that a single misstep might lead her to a broken neck.

She sighed with relief as she reached the bottom. The moonlight shined bright tonight and it seemed to illuminate the wet ground. Audrey looked around her before she started walking.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and continued walking. Her curls were held back in a low ponytail, but her hair was so long, she could feel her it brushing her back. She would need a trim soon.

She finally made it to the park and headed towards the hill where Rachel had read to her hours earlier. She slowed her steps as she reached the top, savoring the cool breeze as it glided over her heated cheeks.

She walked over to where the tree was and slowly sat down. Audrey pulled her knees up to her chest and held her legs. She lowered her head until her chin was resting on her arms.

The held back tears finally flowed free.

She didn't want to go back to school. She didn't want to deal with the misery and suffering. She also didn't want people to know what she had gone through the past three years. Everyone would be wondering how she had gotten that nasty scar on her cheek...

But, then that meant she would be reunited with Mikaela. Her only friend...

Audrey looked over the landscape, her eyes still tear stained. The moon lit up the park and made it glow with an ethereal beauty. Everything seemed to be glowing blue and white. She just wanted to lose herself in the moment and pretend she was an elf.

Something dark caught her eye at the bottom of the hill, breaking her out of her trance. Her eyes scanned the bottom of the hill frantically, wondering who could be out here at this ungodly hour.

She spotted it then. Or rather him.

The shadow was standing underneath one of the many surrounding trees and it frightened Audrey extremely. Her heart seemed to stop completely. She couldn't make out the facial features in the dark, but she knew that stance the shadow was in. He used it whenever he was drunk or upset with her.

_Oh God..._

She hastily got up from her spot underneath the tree and ran. She almost tripped running down the hill, but she didn't care. She wanted to get back home as fast as her legs could carry her.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey lay awake in bed for what seemed like forever. She couldn't forget that shadow in the park. When she had spotted it, she felt her soul die a little. Logan wasn't supposed to be anywhere near her, not after when...

She shuddered at the memory.

She had been home for quite some time. After she had sprinted from the park, she had hastily climbed the fire escape, eager to get away and be safe. She had carefully climbed in the window and shut it quickly. Her head turned toward the clock on the nightstand.

3:50 a.m.

Rachel would be home in almost two hours. Audrey didn't realize she had been gone for almost an hour. Time seemed to fly when you lost yourself in thought.

She had then proceeded to put her sneakers back underneath the bed and she put the sweater back on it's perch on the back of the chair. She changed out of her sweats and slipped on tiny shorts. She was wearing a tang top underneath the sweater, so there was no need to change.

After all that was done, she pulled back the thick comforter and slipped into bed. The sheets felt cool against her heated skin and she sighed with relief. She laid her head back onto the pillow and let out a deep sigh, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

That was how she stayed for the rest of the night.

Her mind was spinning as she was trying to understand why Logan would come back. Maybe he wanted to finish what he had started three years ago. That thought alone filled her with dread. She closed her eyes then, trying to forget about him.

He can't hurt me, he can't hurt me...

Audrey suddenly opened her eyes as she heard the click of a door. Rachel was home. Quickly, she turned on her side and closed her eyes, trying to make it seem like she had been asleep for hours. The bedroom door opened and Rachel entered, yawning. The night shift tonight had been a particularly grueling one.

There was a patient who had multiple broken limbs and it was severe.

When he had arrived at the hospital, Rachel had noticed that he had been bandaged already and he was speaking of being saved by a medic with blinding blue eyes. Nothing seemed important until the man said that he thought he saw the medic just vanish before his eyes.

This caught Rachel's attention. How does a person just disappear in the blink of an eye? She had gently prodded the man for more descriptions of the medic. The man described his savior as being middle-aged with light brown hair and having a stern expression.

She had given the man proper treatment after and laid him down in his room. Needless to say, she was eager to get out of the hospital.

The description the man had given her disturbed her thoughts on the way home. She would look into it later, she supposed. Right now, she just wanted to sleep.

She quietly took off her scrubs so as not to wake Audrey. She threw them on the floor, too tired to care. She slipped on a light blue tang top and flannel pants.

She carefully slipped into bed and gently pulled the comforter over her body. She let out a soft sigh, grateful to be home and in bed.

It didn't take long before sleep took over.

(*)

Sunlight filled the tiny bedroom, illuminating everything in sight.

Audrey slowly opened her eyes and sighed. She didn't remember what time she had finally fallen asleep. She guessed it was after Rachel had gotten home and when she was pretending to be asleep.

She slowly lifted herself into a sitting position and ran a hand through her matted hair. She turned her head to look at the clock.

9:00 a.m.

Her eyes widened in surprise. This was the earliest she had ever woken up. She yawned and stretched her aching body. She turned the other way to see that Rachel wasn't there. She noticed that the bedroom door was open.

Audrey pulled the covers off of her and set her feet on the ground. The floorboards creaked as she stood up and she savored the cool floor under her bare feet. She made her way to the door, trying to maneuver around the mess that had accumulated on the bedroom floor. Audrey made a mental note to clean that later.

She emerged from the tiny hallway and was greeted by the smell of bacon. Her mouth started to slightly water and her stomach growled in response. She immediately spotted Rachel cooking, her back to Audrey.

She smiled and walked to the small kitchen table, ready to devour breakfast.

"Hey, Rachel."

Rachel turned her head slightly and grinned. "Hey," she said. Audrey noticed her voice was a bit cheerful.

"Is, uh, breakfast almost ready?" Audrey was eyeing the bacon intensely.

"Almost."

Rachel finally scooped the pieces of bacon and placed them on a plate. She set the spatula down and walked over to the tiny table. She placed the food in front of the hungry girl and walked over to the fridge to pour herself some orange juice.

Audrey wasted no time in devouring the food. "Slow down there, carnivore," Rachel said with a smile as she sat down next to her.

Audrey eyed her for a second before continuing.

"So, I have some news for you," Rachel said, still smiling. Audrey finished up her third piece of bacon before answering, "What is it?"

"You're starting school tomorrow."

Audrey's brown eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Rachel continued to look at her with pleading eyes. "Honey, please do this for me. I just want you to at least give it a try." Audrey looked at her guardian for a long while, her thoughts conflicting with each other. She looked down at her slender hands, nervously wringing them.

Did she really want to do this? Did she really want to go through the misery all over again? She sighed.

If it made Rachel happy...

Audrey looked back up, her doe eyes almost shining. "Ok, I'll go. If it means catching up with Mikaela, I'll do it."

Rachel's face was ecstatic at hearing those words. She leaned in and kissed Audrey's forehead. "Oh, thank you, honey. This means so much to me."

Audrey smiled a little, happy knowing that her guardian was happy.

Rachel suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "You know what day it is today, right?"

Audrey had to think a little before it hit her. "It's game night!"

"Exactly."

Both girls smiled and giggled a little before getting up and heading to the bedroom to change, leaving the dishes on the table.

Audrey didn't want to tell Rachel about last night. Not yet anyway.

(*)

The afternoon sun burned bright in the sky.

The Seeker narrowed his optics in annoyance. How he hated this planet and its pathetic insects.

After Megatron had been defeated by that boy, the second in command had fled the scene. He was filled with rage at the thought of a useless insect taking down his target. He had planned to destroy Megatron and use the AllSpark to enslave the planet and rule over the Decepticons as its rightful leader.

He had taken refuge in an abandoned steel factory in the desert. At least he was far from those flesh bags...

He heard the sound of a car getting closer to the factory and it annoyed him further.

Who in the name of Primus dares to disturb me?

He looked out of one of the many broken windows and saw a battered law enforcement vehicle. Upon further inspection, he saw the Decepticon insignia on the side.

It was Barricade.

Barricade transformed and walked slowly towards the run down factory. Dust was picked up by the wind, obscuring his optics for a moment. He was still weary from his travel and from fighting the Autobots. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his neck-piece with full force.

"You slag! Where have you been?" Starscream's scratchy voice irritated Barricade sometimes.

"Locating the boy...and the shard." His vocals were strained as Starscream's clawed hand tightened.

Starscream raised his optic ridges. "Shard? If I remember correctly, you slag, the AllSpark was destroyed along with Lord Megatron." He shoved Barricade away from him and walked towards the factory,

"My sensors picked up its signature. There is no mistaking it."

Starscream turned around. His red optics burned with satisfaction. If what Barricade said was true, he would be able to rule this insect planet and destroy the Autobots. He would take great pleasure in killing the boy first.

"Come, let us pay them a visit."

Starscream walked past Barricade and transformed into an F-22. He immediately took to the skies while Barricade drove on the ground below.

He would find the shard and destroy anything that got in his way.

He would find it at any cost.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, what just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't I have gotten this piece of property?"

Rachel was practically flailing her arms in frustration and Audrey couldn't help but laugh. They had been playing Monopoly for the past two hours. The sun outside had begun to disappear, casting the small living room with a bright orange glow.

"It's just a game, calm down." Audrey's laughing ceased as she tried to keep a composed demeanor. "And to answer your question, no. You don't get it because you don't have enough money AND your ass just got thrown in jail. Sucker!"

"I hate this game," Rachel mumble, pushing the board away from her. Audrey let out an exasperated sigh. Both girls sat in silence for a long while and Audrey let her mind wander.

Their day had been a busy one. Rachel didn't have to work tonight, so they had gone out to get more groceries for the apartment. They had also gone to to John Marshall High School to enroll Audrey and they had gotten the things she would need. She started on Tuesday, which was tomorrow and she began to feel a knot forming in her stomach.

Audrey looked towards Rachel, her soft eyes glowing from the setting sun. "Hey, Rach?" Rachel looked towards Audrey with a tired look in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Leftovers, kiddo. Do you want me to heat you some pizza?"

Audrey nodded. "Ok."

Rachel got up and climbed over Audrey's legs that were seated comfortably on the coffee table. She made her way to the tiny kitchen and opened the fridge. Inside lay four pieces of pepperoni pizza, safely secured in a plastic bag. Rachel gingerly picked up the bag and placed it on the counter.

She then proceeded to put two pieces each on separate paper plates, her "fine China" as she liked to call them, and put them in the microwave. After they were done heating, she picked both plates up and walked back to the living room. The tiny flat screen had been turned off for some time now.

"Be careful, it's pretty hot," Rachel warned.

Audrey looked at her, shaking her head. She then put her hands on her thin waist, lifting her head as if in defiance. "Fire can't hurt me."

"Oh my God," Rachel whispered as she shook her head. "Calm down there, daredevil." She handed the plate to the younger woman and sat down next to her. They ate in silence for a long while until Audrey spoke up. "Hey, so my birthday is in a week."

Oh, crap...

Rachel had forgotten to get Audrey's present, what with her working the night shift constantly. She would have to get that necklace soon. And she hastily decided to get her something extra... something special...

"How old are you gonna be again?", Rachel said jokingly. She tried hard not to choke on the pizza in her mouth.

"Seventeen, you dork!" Audrey exclaimed. She playfully shoved Rachel, almost causing her to drop the plate.

Rachel carefully placed the food on the small table and sighed. She turned her head towards Audrey. She noticed that Audrey was staring off into space, her brows furrowed.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

Audrey broke out of her daze and looked at her friend. She let out a deep sigh before answering. "It's just that... I'm terrified about tomorrow." She lowered her gaze. "I-I don't want the same thing to happen to me like before."

Rachel leaned over and laid a reassuring hand on Audrey's shoulder. "Sweetie, maybe people won't remember. Maybe things have changed. You know I'm always here and I will never leave you. You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

Audrey nodded, her head hung low.

Rachel looked towards the clock that hung next to the television.

10 p.m.

Wow, time had flown by.

"Well, you better get ready for bed then," Rachel said quietly. Audrey lifted her head, looked at the clock, and rolled her eyes. No more staying up late.

"This sucks." Audrey's voice was filled with displeasure.

"Come on, honey. Let's get you ready." Rachel tried to sound hopeful so Audrey wouldn't feel down. She was doing a terrible job at it. Audrey looked at her with those honey colored orbs as they got up from the couch. Rachel looked back at her and suddenly pulled her into an embrace.

Audrey immediately wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in Rachel's shoulder. She let the tears flow, not caring if they got Rachel's shirt wet. She felt Rachel's hand hold the back of her head and hold her tighter.

"Don't cry, honey," Rachel said comfortingly. "You'll get through this, I promise. Remember that you're the one who held yourself together through the heartbreak and you're the one who picks your body up, feeds it, clothes it, tucks it into bed. I'm proud of you for being strong all these years. Your mom would be too."

Audrey held onto her guardian tighter, afraid that if she let go, she would drown. That's how she felt all these years. She felt like she was in a vast ocean with no help, slowly dying. Rachel was her only support ever since her mom's death. She had been there for her for everything, even that night...

"Let's get ready for bed, alright?" Rachel spoke quietly into Audrey's ear.

Audrey finally released her and sniffed, rubbing her nose and eyes with her arm. She smiled sadly and nodded.

Rachel wrapped her arm around Audrey's shoulder and led her away from the tiny living room to their messy bedroom.

(*)

Beep

Oh, God...

Beep

Five more minutes...

Beep

Audrey cracked open her eyes to glare at the red digits on the nightstand. It wasn't even six yet. She turned on her back and groaned. She already hated waking up this early. What was the point? She was literally five minutes away from the school, she could just go later.

But, Rachel had insisted that she wake up early to eat a good breakfast. Audrey couldn't really blame her. She was just acting motherly. Rachel never had any children of her own, so Audrey was often spoiled whenever Rachel had extra money to spare. Audrey always told herself that she didn't deserve what Rachel had gotten her over the years.

Audrey finally sat up, running her hands through her tangled curls. She needed to take a shower desperately.

She yawned and pulled the heavy comforter off of her body. Audrey looked over to the other side of the bed. Judging from the empty spot, Rachel had been up for a while.

Audrey went over to the closet and pulled out a long sleeved woven coat and dark colored pants. She then went over to the single dresser in the room and pulled out a pair of underwear.

She left the bedroom with clothes in hand and went to the bathroom. She dumped the clothes on the sink and stripped out of her pajamas. She turned the water on and got in when the hot water came on.

She sat down in the tub and let the hot water wash over her. She was really dreading going to school, but she was going to do it for Rachel's sake. She didn't want to disappoint her.

After a long while, Audrey came out of the shower, dried up, and put her clothes on. She came out of the bathroom, her damp hair clinging to her coat. She went into the kitchen to find Rachel pouring her some cereal.

"Hi, honey." Rachel smiled as she saw Audrey.

Audrey tiredly smiled and sat down at the tiny table. Rachel placed the bowl in front of Audrey, along with some toast and went back to get her own breakfast.

Audrey stared at the food, her senses still dulled from sleep. She finally picked up the spoon and began to slowly eat. Rachel had returned with a glass of orange juice and some bacon. She watched Audrey eat her food before she began to eat her own food.

Audrey finished the cereal and began to gobble down the toast. "Woah, slow down there, Speed Racer." Rachel laughed lightly. Audrey shook her head, her curly hair brushing her back lightly.

She finished up her food and headed back towards the bathroom where she did her hair and put a small knitted cap on. She looked at the mirror momentarily, angrily eyeing the large scar on her left cheek. There was no way to hide it. She ignored it and went to the bedroom. She slipped on her tan shoes that lay next to the bed and grabbed her bag.

Rachel was already finished and standing by the door. Audrey took a deep breath and silently prayed.

Please give me strength.

(*)

School so far had been uneventful. The walk to school had actually been refreshing and it cleared Audrey's troubled mind. Rachel had walked her and had kissed her forehead before she had gone in.

Audrey had walked through the hallways hoping that no one would recognize her and so far, no one gave her a second glance. She searched for Mikaela in the large crowds, but to no avail.

She inspected her surroundings as she walked to her Physics class. Most of the people around her consisted of jocks and the occasional preppy girl. She ignored them and continued on her way. As she was about to enter class, she spotted dark curly hair and blue eyes.

There was no mistaking it.

"Mikaela?"

The girl leaning on the wall next to class looked up from her phone and she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Audrey?" Mikaela sounded equally as surprised. She smiled big and walked up to Audrey. She threw her arms around Audrey's shoulders, still clinging onto her phone. Audrey stood there stunned and slowly wrapped her arms around Mikaela's waist.

"Oh my God, where have you been, crazy?" Mikaela smiled, showcasing her perfect white teeth.

Audrey composed herself and smiled back. "It's... it's a long story."

"Alright, you can tell me later. What class do you have right now?" Mikaela rested a hand on her narrow waist, waiting for an answer.

"Physics." Audrey pointed to the door behind her. Mikaela's expression turned into absolute delight. "I have Physics right now too!"

Audrey grinned with delight. Both girls left where they were standing and headed to the classroom.

Perhaps school wouldn't be too bad.

Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had begun to fade by the time the F-22 flew over a dense area of forest. Starscream transformed mid-air, his jets blazing before he landed heavily on the ground. A few trees surrounding him had been destroyed from his descent.

This insect planet was really starting to irritate him.

He had lost sight of Barricade once he had flown over what the humans called a "national forest". He began to tap his long fingers against the armor of his leg. According to Barricade, the Allspark shard had immediately been acquired by the human military force and taken to a hidden location.

The Autobot scum were no doubt asked to guard it. They were the only thing standing between him and ultimate control over this insignificant planet.

He heard movement from behind and immediately spun around with his cannon drawn, his blood red optics blazing. He narrowed his optics to try and make out the dark shape emerging from the forest.

"Lower your weapons, traitor."

Starscream growled in distaste. There was no mistaking that low monotone voice.

"Soundwave."

The Seeker retracted his cannon as the Communications Officer slowly stepped out of the shadows. He had always despised Soundwave because of his loyalty to Megatron. It was pathetic.

"What in the Pit are you doing here?" Starscream practically hissed at Soundwave.

"You know why."

Knowing Soundwave, he had probably intercepted Barricade's radio link when he had relayed the information about the Shard to Starscream. Nosey interfering slag.

"It doesn't cease to amuse me that you fled after Lord Megatron was destroyed by the human boy and the Autobots." Soundwave narrowed his optics at the Seeker.

Starscream clenched his hand tight, his digits pressing into his palm. He felt a burning need to dispose of Soundwave at that moment. He stood there, eyeing the Communications Officer with malice.

"Your allegiance to Lord Megatron is no doubt questionable. He will decide what to do with a traitor soon enough."

A look of confusion crossed Starscream's face. "What do you mean?"

"Laserbeak informs me that the humans have the Shard sheltered in a base not far from here. The Autobots are nowhere to be seen."

Starscream stood there, tension surging in his wings and neck piece.

"It is time we revived our Lord."

(*)

It was strange being with someone other than Rachel.

The two girls had hung out in front of the school for more than a few hours. Mikaela had said they were waiting for Sam Witwicky, her boyfriend, but she suspected that he got in trouble for falling asleep in class... again.

Audrey and Mikaela sat on a nearby wall, the latter carefully braiding Audrey's soft curly hair.

"I'm sorry about Sam." Mikaela sighed with slight frustration.

"Oh, no it's fine." Audrey smiled gently, wrapping her tiny hands around the knitted hat she wore earlier. The summer breeze blew through her hair and she sighed with contentment. "I can't believe school started early this year."

"Ugh, I know. I don't understand why they decided to make us start at the end of August. It sucks." Mikaela shook her head with distaste. "All done." Mikaela smiled at her work.

Audrey gently pulled the braid over her shoulder, admiring the work. Mikaela had done a French braid with tiny orange and red flowers embedded into the hair.

"Oh my gosh, this is beautiful!" Audrey smiled brightly as Mikaela crossed her arms over her chest in victory.

"Hey, Mikaela!"

Both girls turned around to see a young man heading toward them from the school's entrance. Audrey watched as Mikaela got up and jogged over to the boy, giving him a hug and a kiss.

The couple walked back hand in hand to where Audrey was still seated. "Sam, this is Audrey. We were friends back in Freshman year." Audrey raised her hand and waved slightly, smiling weakly.

"Hey." Sam smiled brightly before setting his backpack on the grass. "How come I haven't seen you around?"

"I, uh, kind of left school for a while. It's a long story." Audrey waved her hand in dismissal, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Oh. So, do you live close by?" Sam looked at Audrey with curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah, I actually live five minutes away." Audrey pointed in the direction of the apartments.

"Hey, it's getting late. Do you want us to walk you home?" Mikaela asked gently.

Before Audrey could answer, a yellow Camaro with black stripes pulled up to the curb and honked. Both Mikaela and Sam whipped their heads around, Sam smacking his forehead as he saw the car.

Confusion crossed Audrey's face as she witnessed their reactions. "Uh, is that your car?"

"Yeah." Mikaela gently smacked Sam's arm as he muttered that word.

That's when Audrey saw. In the fading light, she saw no one in the driver's seat. Her mouth slightly gaped. "That's not normal."

Mikaela clasped her hands together and faced Audrey. "Please, Audrey. Don't say anything."

Sam sighed with frustration. "Damn it, Bee!"

"Sam!" Mikaela slapped Sam's arm.

"Who's Bee?" Audrey was starting to become agitated. Mikaela put a hand to her forehead, obviously frustrated.

"Alright. Come on, Audrey." Mikaela gently grabbed Audrey's slender hands and lifted her from her seat on the wall. She began to walk her towards the Camaro, Sam closely following behind. Audrey was becoming nervous.

Once they got to the passenger side window, Mikaela started quietly talking to the car as if there was an actual person inside. "Bee, what the hell? What could be so important that you would practically blow your cover?"

"Yeah, you kind of dropped the ball on that one, Bee." Sam added from behind.

"Shush!" Mikaela whipped her head around and put her index finger to her lips, her brows furrowed.

Bumblebee didn't answer for a long while.

"Don't even try. She already knows."

"I'm sorry, Mikaela." The voice came from where the radio was at. Audrey stiffened with surprise.

"The car just talked. The car just fucking talked!"Audrey quietly exclaimed as she dug her nails in her palms.

Mikaela placed a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder. "Calm down, Audrey." Audrey stared at her with big brown eyes. "This is Bumblebee. He's... he's a Transformer."

Audrey shook her head in disbelief. It had barely been a day and already her life had taken a surprising turn. What was she going to tell Rachel?

Bumblebee spoke up after a while, worry evident in his voice. "Hello, Audrey. I'm sorry to cut introductions short, but we have a problem."

"What is it, Bee?" Mikaela and Sam came closer to the window, wanting to know what Bumblebee was going to say.

"The Shard was taken from one of the N.E.S.T bases by Decepticons."

"Who?!" Sam raised his voice a little too much.

"Starscream and Ravage. Optimus thinks there was another Decepticon involved, but we're not sure who."

"Why would they want the Shard?" Sam crossed his arms, his brows furrowed.

"We don't know." Bumblebee began to revve the engine. "We also think that they might want to cause you harm, so I have to keep you three under close surveillance until they're dealt with."

"Wait. 'Three'?" Audrey hadn't moved from her spot on the sidewalk. This was too much for her brain to take.

Mikaela turned to her friend and gently held her hands, a sad look entering her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. Looks like you're involved now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Ok, so Audrey loves herself some Lana. And I'm sorry for updating late. Life decided to be an asshole and get in the way. **

**With that said, enjoy!**

**(~*~)**

"Ok, so you mean to tell me that you're friends with giant alien robots?"

Audrey sat in the backseat of the Camaro, arms crossed over her chest. Mikaela had persisted that she go with them to one of the Autobots' warehouses that was near Sam's house. Oh, how could her life get any more fucked up?

"Basically, yeah." Mikaela sat in the back with Audrey while Sam sat in the passenger seat.

"What am I going to tell Rachel, huh? 'Oh, hey, I can't come home tonight because me and my friends' life might possibly be in danger.' Yeah, she'll totally be fine with that." Audrey huffed as she shook her head.

Mikaela placed a hand on Audrey's shoulder, obviously trying to help her make sense of the situation. "Look, I know this must all seem extremely confusing, but believe me, you'll be safe with them. I promise."

Audrey casted her a sideways glance before she looked at the passenger headrest.

Bumblebee hadn't spoken a single word since they left the school. He had let his human friends console the girl. She was obviously distressed by what had just happened to her. He couldn't blame her. Oh, Primus... the others weren't going to be happy about this.

"Hey, Bee, can we listen to the radio?" Sam reclined a little in his chair.

"Sure thing." The radio suddenly roared to life and it startled all three kids at the same time.

"Jesus, Bee!" Sam had his hand over his heart, looking as if he would die right there.

"Sorry!" Bumblebee quickly lowered the radio's volume. He flipped through the stations until a familiar voice caught Audrey's attention. "Oooh, leave it! Please." She sat back in her seat, regaining her composure. Bumblebee obliged and let the song play.

Audrey seemed to forget her ordeal and lost herself in the music. She closed her eyes and began to softly sing with the radio.

Audrey slowly opened her eyes, realizing where she was at. Mikaela and Sam looked at her for a long while before Mikaela spoke. "Wow. Audrey... your voice is amazing. How can you sing like that?"

"Yeah. How?" Sam's face was full of surprise and Mikaela smiled softly at him.

Audrey shifted in her seat a little before putting her hands on her lap. "Well... I, uh, used to sing a lot with my mom. She studied music when she was in college." She gazed down, a pained expression crossing her face.

"Um, sorry to cut the chitchat short, but we're here." Bumblebee's voice softly alerted the humans to the present. They had parked in front of a warehouse that looked as if no one had occupied it for years. Several large trees obscured the location, making it perfect for people-or robots- to hide out.

Bumblebee opened the passenger door to allow the kids out. Thy all grabbed their bags and stepped onto the gravel driveway. Audrey looked around, observing the location. From the looks of it, they were not far from the electric plant and it seemed that they were farther away from the suburbs.

Bumblebee began to transform as soon as the kids had moved a little farther away. The sound of metal on metal as Bumblebee transformed filled the air as the teenagers looked on. And once the gears had settled into position, there stood the very large and very real robot.

Audrey's breath stilled as she took in the sight before her. Her eyes trailed from the armor on his leg till she made eye contact with two bright blue optics.

Bumblebee knelt down until he was about Audrey's level and slowly held out a finger to her. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name's Bumblebee and I'm Sam's guardian, protector, and best friend. And can I add that you have a lovely voice?" Audrey felt her cheeks heat up as she slowly reached out a small pale hand and Bumblebee gently shook it before standing to his full height. "Thank you, Bee." She smiled lightly as she looked up at him.

"Woah." Audrey breathed out before she turned toward Mikaela and Sam, who were smiling at her. "What?"

"Looks like someone is enjoying herself after almost nearly freaking out." Mikaela teased her as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Whatever." Audrey smiled bright before she turned to Sam. "You're really lucky to have him, dude."

"I know", Sam said, raising a thumbs up to Bumblebee. His guardian winked an optic at him before walking towards the warehouse.

Audrey picked up her bag off the ground and followed Mikaela and Sam into the warehouse. "Hey, Bee, when will the others be back?" Mikaela set her bag down on a table as Bumblebee slowed his steps.

"I don't know."

Audrey's steps faltered a bit as she heard. "Wait, how many are there?"

"Three more." Sam walked around her to where Mikaela was.

"Oh, boy. They're probably not going to be happy when they see me." Audrey set her bag down next to Mikaela's. "And are you sure we don't have school tomorrow?"

"Yep. Apparently, something happened with the school food or whatever. We're free for two days." Sam smiled as he leaned into Mikaela.

"Seems like trouble follows me wherever I go. You're welcome." All three humans let out a chuckle at Audrey's comment.

Audrey was suddenly startled when she felt a vibration from her coat pocket. She took it out to check the caller ID, but she already knew. She touched the screen and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Audrey Elizabeth Davis, where the hell are you?!"

"Rachel, look I can explain. Can you just drive over here?"

"Where exactly is 'over here'?"

Audrey winced as she spoke. "The old warehouse near the electric plant."

"Why in the holy hell are you over there?!"

"Just get over here. And bring some of my clothes and stuff, ok?"

There was silence on the other end before Audrey heard a deep sigh. "Alright. But, you're grounded."

"Ok." And the line went dead. Audrey sighed deep as she set the phone down and smiled sheepishly at the other beings in the room. "So, you think they would mind another member?"

(*)

The attack had come out of nowhere.

And the worst part was that no one was prepared. Not even the Autobots.

Optimus looked over the damage to the base, his blue optics scanning everything in sight.

The warehouse's roof had been caved in, no doubt Starscream's work. Cars had been flipped over and scratch marks marked the walls. Several trees had been uprooted and some had been splintered in half. Several soldiers were putting out the last of several small fires that had been caused by the uproar.

How could they have missed this?

"Optimus." The Autobot leader turned his head towards his weapons specialist.

"Did you contact Bumblebee?"

"Yes, sir. He has Mikaela and Sam with him right now."

Optimus nodded and continued speaking. "Were there any casualties?"

"No, sir. Ratchet's finishing up with an injured male as we speak."

Relief ran through Optimus at that moment. At least none of their human allies had perished at Decepticon hands.

"Ironhide, once Ratchet has finished, I need you two to head back to base to keep on eye on Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela."

Ironhide nodded, not daring to defy Optimus' order. But, he was itching to catch those Decepticon scum and kick their aft to the Pit.

"The last human has been patched up, sir." Both robots were greeted with Ratchet's deep, smooth voice.

"Good. You and Ironhide head back to base. I'm going to see where they headed off to and find out what they're planning."

Optimus slowly walked over to the human lieutenant and knelt down till he was at the same level. "Will you and your soldiers be alright, lieutenant?"

"Yes, Optimus. We have everything under control now."

Optimus nodded before standing to his full height. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

(*)

Rachel was there before Audrey could blink.

Rachel had gotten out of the car so fast, nobody saw her come in, not even Bee.

"Audrey!"

Before she began on her angry tirade, she spotted the huge robot sitting down near a corner of the warehouse. Rachel's breath hitched in her throat and she stopped dead in her tracks.

Audrey had hopped up from her seat on the couch and ran towards her stunned guardian. "Ok, Rachel, don't freak out. This is what I was going to explain to you."

"Explain!? What that hell did you get yourself into!? And why is there a fucking robot!?"

Audrey gently grabbed Rachel's hand and led her towards the couch. Mikaela was sitting comfortably between Sam's legs on a bench. "Ok, first off, that's Bumblebee." Bumblebee waved his hand slightly as Rachel sat there, her mouth slightly agape. "And second, I, uh, kinda saw him driving the car. By himself."

"Rachel, you can't tell anybody about this. At all. And... our lives could be in danger. They'll keep us safe."

Rachel's brow furrowed as she tried to take this all in. "Who the hell are 'they'?"

Before Audrey could answer, the sound of cars pulling in caught everyone's attention.

Bumblebee's expression turned to worry in a heartbeat. "Uh-oh."


	6. Chapter 6

Ten Miles from the Laurentian Abyss

It had been so easy.

To just take the Shard from those flesh bags and the Autobot scum.

Soundwave had sent Ravage to "help" Starscream retrieve the Shard from the human base. Starscream scoffed at the idea. He was perfectly capable of doing such a task without that beast around.

He held the Shard inside one of the compartments within the cockpit. He could feel the raw energy being emitted from the only piece of the AllSpark left and needless to say he reveled in it. He was hesitant about using the Shard to bring back Megatron. He could very well leave the leader to slowly rot at the bottom of the ocean.

No.

He would continue to play the role of second-in-command until he found the right moment to properly dispose of Megatron. Then and only then, he would rule over the Decepticons and enslave this pathetic planet.

He was broken from his reverie when his radar produced a red dot, indicating a fellow Decepticon.

A Decepticon? But, who else had come to...?

/Well, well, look what we've got here./

Starscream silently cursed in Cybertronian as he heard the voice through his radio link. An F-22 flew within his line of sight, confirming his suspicions.

/Thundercracker./

The F-22 slowed its engine so as to be at the same speed as Starscream. /Oh, don't sound so enthusiastic, Starscream./ Thundercracker's voice was tainted with sarcasm.

/Silence!/ Starscream hissed.

/How did you even manage to take the Shard?/

It was a long while before Starscream spoke. /The humans thought it wise to transport it to another base that is "impenetrable". Ravage and I assaulted the base before the Shard was moved./ Starscream almost sounded proud. /Our main priority is to resurrect our Lord./ He said the last part with what sounded like distaste. Thundercracker said nothing.

He knew that Starscream had always wanted to rule the Decepticons, but Megatron was always in the way. He would wait and see how long it would be before Starscream's plan, if he had one, would "blow up in his face", as the humans said.

The two jets flew over Earth's ocean, white clouds flying swiftly past them. The moon shined bright with the stars hanging overhead.

/Let's hurry this up, Starscream!/ Thundercracker hollered.

Starscream gunned his engine in response. Thundercracker chuckled as he did the same, both jets flying fast into the night.

(*)

The bright yellow medical Hummer and the GMC Topkick practically skidded to a stop, causing gravel to fly in a few directions. Mikaela immediately lifted herself from her perch between Sam's legs and ran to the vehicles. Sam followed close behind.

"Guys, don't get mad. It's ok to transform. There's two girls who know and they're alright." Sam stood in front of the two vehicles for what seemed like an eternity.

"We promise." Mikaela added in with a sweet tone.

All of a sudden, the two vehicles began to transform. The two teenagers quickly backed up to give them room. The familiar sound of whirring gears and metal filled the air once more.

After the transformation was complete, there stood Ratchet and Ironhide, their blue optics shining. Ironhide didn't look happy with the news. Sam looked confused at the absence of a certain Autobot leader.

"Where's Optimus?"

"He went to investigate on what the Decepticons are planning to do with the Shard. He sent us back here to keep a close eye on you." Ratchet answered the boy before Ironhide bombarded them with questions. "And are you sure these femmes are safe?"

"Yea, Ratch." Mikaela chimed in. "I'm 100% sure. The only reason they know is because Bumblebee, uh, blew his cover. Don't be harsh on him."

Without another word, the two Autobots headed towards the warehouse's entrance with the two teens close on their heels. Once inside, they spotted the two females sitting on the couch. They looked towards them then and immediately stood up. Ironhide narrowed his optics in annoyance at Bumblebee, who in turn averted his optics from the old warrior.

Sam and Mikaela strolled up to Audrey and Rachel, the latter with her mouth slightly agape.

"Guys," Mikaela started out slowly, so as not to startle Audrey's guardian. She stepped aside to reveal the large alien robots. Mikaela pointed towards the black mech. "That's Ironhide. He's the weapons specialist. He likes to show off his cannons sometimes, so don't be startled if he does." She smiled lightly at Ironhide, who regarded the females before answering. "Greetings," he rumbled before turning his attention away.

"And this is Ratchet. He's the medical officer for the Autobots." Mikaela looked towards the bright yellow medic before looking back towards the two girls.

"Wait, did you say medic?" Audrey nudged her guardian, a smile creeping on her face. "Hey, Rachel, looks like you've got a new friend."

Ratchet looked towards the dark blonde before answering with genuine curiosity. "You are a medic yourself?" Rachel looked at Ratchet with those pale blue eyes, straightening her back as she spoke. "I'm a nurse, actually. But, I do know my way with the human body. I've been studying it for five years."

"See, Ratch? She can help you if you need to know more about us humans," Mikaela answered, smiling at the yellow medic.

"Perhaps. Human anatomy and how it functions astounds me. I would gain more knowledge from someone who knows firsthand." Ratchet nodded his head to the nurse, who in turn smiled at him.

"My name's Rachel, by the way. And this is my knucklehead friend, Audrey." Audrey laughed as Rachel tousled the top of her head, shaking some of the flowers Mikaela had put in Audrey's hair earlier that day.

"Hey, watch it! You're ruining Mikaela's hard work." Audrey smiled as she slapped her guardian's hand away.

Ratchet was surprised at how well composed the older female was after seeing them. Probably seeing Bumblebee had loosened her nerves a bit. He nodded to the younger female in acknowledgement. He noticed that she was an energetic youngling.

"So, um, where's the leader?" Audrey softly asked the two robots in front of her. Before either one could respond, an enormous blue semi truck with red and blue flame decals rolled into the gravel driveway.

"Speak of the devil," Sam said, crossing his arms with a smile on his lips.

Before any of them could react, the semi began to transform. After all the gears were put into place, there stood the Autobot leader in all his glory. Rachel suddenly put an arm around Audrey's shoulders, as if to protect her young friend.

"Come on, guys. You should meet him." Mikaela placed a reassuring hand on Rachel's arm. "I promise, he's not going to hurt you."

Rachel didn't respond for a long while. A feeling of uneasiness began to settle in the pit of her stomach. She finally looked towards the brunette, slowly nodding her head. "Alright."

God, what are we getting ourselves into...

Mikaela began to lead Rachel out of the warehouse and into the cool night air, Rachel all the while still holding onto Audrey. Sam followed Mikaela's side closely, but not close enough to bump shoulders. The other Autobots made their way towards Optimus, the gravel crunching underneath them.

The four humans finally stood before the thirty two foot robot. Sam stood in front of the girls, holding both arms out. A smile began to form on his face as he did so. "Guys, these are the Autobots. They're are friends." Rachel and Audrey looked up to see that the robots had formed a semi circle around the humans. Sam stepped aside for the red and blue giant.

Optimus knelt down till he was eye level with the girls. Audrey felt her guardian dig her fingers into her arm and she squirmed in response. The bright blue light from the robot's eyes casted the girls in a blue glow. After a long moment of silently assessing them, Audrey spoke up to gain his attention.

"My name's Audrey Davis and this is my guardian, Rachel Davidson." She lifted her free hand to gesture at the dark blonde. "I swear to you, we won't tell anyone of what we've seen tonight or ever from here on out. You have our word." Audrey was surprised at herself for sounding so...confident in this situation.

"Audrey, Rachel," Optimus rumbled. Rachel let out a deep breath, loosening her death grip on Audrey. Both girls looked at the Autobot leader with wonder as he continued to speak. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. You have nothing to fear from us. We are sworn to protect and defend your race."

Rachel nodded her head in understanding and let out a deep sigh. She slipped her arm from Audrey's shoulders and smiled at the leader. Optimus nodded his head and stood to his full height.

"What news, Prime?" Ironhide spoke from next to Optimus, his blue optics shining.

"I lost track of Ravage after Barricade ambushed me."

This took the Autobots by surprise. "I thought we put that slag offline." Ironhide grumbled under his breath.

"What do the Decepticons want with the Shard?" Ratchet asked, his voice a little lower than usual.

Optimus looked to his fellow Autobots before he spoke. "I fear that they will use it to resurrect Megatron."

"Who's Megatron?" Audrey raised her voice so that Optimus could hear her. He looked down at her with those piercing blue optics.

"He's the leader of the Decepticons. He was destroyed by Sam one Earth year ago when used the AllSpark to extinguish his Spark."

Audrey looked towards Sam who appeared to have a smug look on his face. She shook her head lightly before turning back to the Autobot leader. "So, if he comes back, we're in big trouble, aren't we?"

"Not while we're around," Ironhide chimed in, pulling out his cannons. Both girls smiled lightly, Audrey more so than Rachel.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus calmly told the black mech. "I fear that they will track us down to harm us. We cannot go to the temporary N.E.S.T. base in the National Forest. They will most likely search for us there."

That's when it hit Rachel. "Oh! My parents' old cabin. It's not close to the National Forest and there's a big enough warehouse in the back. My dad used it to polish up his old cars there during the summer."

Optimus bowed his head slightly as he gently observed the femme. "Thank you. We should leave immediately. The Decepticons might follow our signatures to this location, so we should get a head start if we are to lose them in the heavily forested area."

"Oh, crap. I don't have a key. My parents didn't give me one because they thought I wouldn't go ever again." Rachel put her hands behind her head and let out a frustrated sigh. She looked towards her pathetic little car. "And I have to take my car to the apartment. Do you guys mind?"

Optimus looked at the femme before he spoke."Of course. We will follow you to your home so that you can get the necessary equipment. Then we will leave."

"Ok. Come on, Audrey. Go get your stuff." Audrey nodded before she ran back to the warehouse.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Mikaela stepped forth from standing next to Sam. She gently entwined her fingers with his and quickly kissed his lips.

As the Sam and Mikaela retreated to bring their belongings, all four Autobots transformed into their alternative modes so as to be ready to depart. Bumblebee parked near the front of the entrance to wait for Sam. Ratchet and Ironhide lingered behind Bumblebee. Optimus stayed where he was. The weight of the situation was starting to hit him. He would protect the humans at any cost. Even his own.


End file.
